The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a dental implant and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a dental implant with a sub-periosteal extension and to a sub-periosteal extension for a dental implant.
A Tooth Implant Procedure
There are many artificial tooth replacement techniques. Single tooth replacements using dental implants, and specifically osseo-integrated implants, are among the more successful dental procedures performed. The dental industry continuously strives to improve the functionality of the osseo-integrated implant with respect to osseous and gum preservation and aesthetics.
A typical dental implant includes a titanium post, which is screwed and/or fixed into a jawbone and functions as a tooth root substitute. Typically, a dentist surgically embeds the post into the patient's jawbone in place of a missing tooth, typically at a level of bone crest. A prosthetic abutment is secured to the post. A healing period for the implant typically lasts three to six months, during which a patient's gums heal, and osseo-integration occurs.
Osseo-integration is a process in which bone is apposed to a surface of the implant. After the healing period, the dentist surgically cuts into soft tissue to expose a coronal surface of the post, to which a permanent abutment, including a replacement tooth, is secured in place of the original prosthetic abutment. An alternative procedure does not submerge the implant for a healing period, but instead uses a permanent abutment instead of a temporary prosthetic abutment at a time of implant placement into a jaw bone. In such an alternative procedure, the implant post and the abutment may be one solid structure.
Mucoperiosteum: a type of oral mucosa which has a fibrous lamina propria, no submucosa (loose connective tissue), and is attached to the underlying periosteum of bone. The attached gingiva is a keratinized mucoperiosteum, a firm tissue.
Implant Abutment Function and Design
The dental implant abutment, which usually consists of one solid piece, fulfills three functions: (1) the abutment secures a precise engagement between the prosthetic element (external) of the implant and the coronal surface of implant post (internal); (2) the abutment adheres to the upward emerging contour profile of the marginal gingiva including papilla; (3) the abutment interfaces with a prosthetic device such as a crown.
For purposes of better understanding some embodiments of the present invention, reference is now made to FIG. 1A, which is an image of a complete dental implant according to prior art.
FIG. 1A depicts an image of a complete dental implant, including a post 101 for implanting in bone; a crown 103, which is a tooth prosthesis; and an abutment section 102, serving for connecting the crown 103 to the post 101.
Reference is now made to FIG. 1B, which is an image of a problem which occurs with some dental implants according to prior art.
FIG. 1B depicts dental implants, including crowns 111, and problems with receding gums 113, receding even as much as exposing the posts, which occasionally occur when prior art dental implants are used.
Reference is now made to FIG. 1C, which is an image comparing a gum tissue problem which occurs with some dental implants according to prior art, and healthy gum tissue.
FIG. 1C depicts papilla of gingiva 115 which does not fill an interdental space, probably because periosteum is pulling the gingiva up, and normal papilla 116 which does fill the interdental space.
Reference is now made to FIG. 1D, which is an image of a prior art post 121, without an abutment (not shown) and crown (not shown).
Reference is now made to FIG. 1E, which is an image of a prior art single piece dental implant 131, including a post 132 and an abutment 133.
Additional background art includes:
An article by Dwek J R, titled: “The periosteum: what is it, where is it, and what mimics it in its absence?” published in Skeletal Radiol, (2010), 39(4): 319-23.
An article by Consolaro A and Furquim L., titled” “Intrusive mechanics generates inclination forces and orthopedic stimulus followed by simultaneous dental repositioning and bone remodeling”, published in Dental Press J Orthod. 2011 September-October; 16(5):20-9.
An article by Knothe Tate M L, Chang H, Moore S R and Knothe U R, titled: “Surgical Membranes as Directional Delivery Devices to Generate Tissue: Testing in an Ovine Critical Sized Defect Model”, published in PLoS ONE (2011) 6(12): e28702. doi:10.1371/journal.pone.0028702.
PCT Published Patent Application No. WO 2008/004220 of Binderman et al, for “DEVICE AND METHOD FOR GINGIVAL ATTACHMENT ASSOCIATED WITH ENDOSSEOUS IMPLANTS”.
The disclosures of all references mentioned above and throughout the present specification, as well as the disclosures of all references mentioned in those references, are hereby incorporated herein by reference.